May I Take Your Order?
by ferrariest
Summary: Kiba takes a job at a local restaurant and developes a crush on a certin customer. But no worries, because between Ichiraku's assistant manager and his own older sister, he has plenty of advice. But how much of it will help? KibaHina
1. Summer's End

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… in real life

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

May I Take Your Order?

_Chapter One:_

_Summer's End_

The sun was shining through the window and into the room of Kiba Inuzuka. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face, Kiba debated whether or not to open his eyes. Instinctively, he thought it better to remain ignorant of the rest of the world and stay in the comfort of his bed. But, when reason caught up with him, he decided that he should make the most out of the last day of summer. He pushed the bedspread aside and trudged toward his bathroom grunting something like "I need some damn curtains…"

Turning the knob and pushing the door open, he looked up to see a very tired looking teen staring back at him in the mirror. He turned to the sink and cupped his hands over the now running water and splashed his face. Picking up his toothbrush from its stand by the faucet he looked around for his toothpaste. "I always forget which drawer I put the stupid thing in" he grumbled. After finally finding it, he squeezed the paste onto the brush and started to clean his teeth. Kiba grimaced at the overly-minty brand his sister insisted was good for him; he thought, however, that she did this because it was the only way she could bully him, now that he had grown taller then her and, undoubtedly, stronger. His lips curled for a second in a slight smirk at their sibling rivalry. He spit and rinsed his mouth. "That stuff burns" _"Good 'ol cavity- fighting formula"_, he thought bitterly. Looking back up at the mirror, he examined the bristles on his face._ "I doubt I could put off shaving again" _ He grabbed the can of shaving cream and a razor from his medicine cabinet, applied the cream to both his cheeks, only to remove the foam with a few swipes from his razor. Yawning, he flicked the tool in the sink's direction in a half-hearted attempt to clean the blade. With the idea that a shower might wake him up, Kiba closed the bathroom door, striped himself of his cloths and got into the shower. Drowsily, Kiba turned on the shower, jumping slightly at the unexpected cold spray but then sighing in relief as the water warmed.

The shower door opened and Kiba stepped into the misty room, snatched a towel form its hook on the wall and started to dry off. Wrapping the towel around his waist, he made his way to the door, catching sight of himself in a partially fogged mirror. He was eighteen. He had been for about a month now; tall, with messy brown hair and brown eyes. Kiba paused a moment to admire the effect of his summer tan on his lightly toned muscles. He grinned in spite of himself. He opened his bathroom door and walked into his room jealously glaring at his dog in the corner, who, unlike him, had decided it simply wasn't time to be awake.

Kiba had always had a dog; as far back as he can remember. It was always Kiba and Akamaru. They were always together. Akamaru had sort of been a "first friend" to Kiba, so they were hardly ever apart. As he was getting dressed, Kiba thought of all the nick-names he had for taking his dog nearly everywhere with him. _"Dog-boy, Dog-breath, Dog-face…"_ he thought to himself. Given all he went through for him, Kiba felt no reason that his dog should be able to sleep while he was awake. "Oi, Akamaru, get up.", Kiba said. The dog raised his head and looked around, eventually making eye contact with the teen. Kiba sighed, barely audible. "Breakfast" he said in a slightly bored voice, like this was some sort of morning ritual. Immediately the dog jumped from his bed walking to the door leading into the hallway, pawing the wood and whimpering, somehow knowing this would open the door. As if on queue, Kiba pushed the door open, allowing his dog to race toward the kitchen.

He grabbed tee shirt hanging off the top of his desk chair. After pulling the shirt over his head he stared at cluttered table before him. His desk was messy, like it always was. He sort of wondered if had come that way, he couldn't remember. It didn't bother him all that much, though. It worked for him, so what did it really matter?

Kiba walked down the hall and turned the corner into the kitchen. His sister was leaning against the counter, drinking coffee; occasionally glancing at the stove with mild interest at what she was cooking. "Morning, Hana" said Kiba.

"Morning, Sparky" replied Hana. Kiba gave a low grumble. _"Sparky… that's another one"_ She looked up at him, and then quirked a brow. "Nice shirt" she said, sounding slightly amused. Kiba had chosen to wear the shirt that his friends had got him for his birthday. The shirt was black with white cursive letters that read "Pimp Doggy" with a small red heart that followed the last 'y'.

Kiba grinned. "Well I like it", he stated. "Teenagers", Hana mumbled. "Your plate's on the counter" Hana said as she turned toward the stove. Kiba spun around expecting to find breakfast cooked and waiting for him, but his eyes drooped when he saw an empty plate. _"Wait a second…" _he thought. "Hana, you're not going to try that again are you?" But he was too late. Hana had already flipped a pancake from the pan and toward Kiba. Luckily, he managed to catch it on the plate.

"Good catch… incoming", she warned. Hana flung two more. Kiba caught one, but as he ran to catch the other he realized too late that his right hand was holding a plate and his left had recently caught a pancake. Unable to protect himself, the last one hit Kiba square in the face. "That's for being late with the car yesterday", Hana said, trying to suppress a grin.

Akamaru barked happily as Kiba bent down to pour food into the dog's dish. Standing up, Kiba put the remainder of the dog food away. He picked up his and his sister's plate and brought them to the table. Hana poured them drinks and headed toward the table as well; the pair of them sat down. Hana poured a light trail of syrup on her pancakes. She handed the jar to Kiba, who unscrewed the top dumped about a quarter of the jar on his. "How do you eat that?" Hana said, sounding disgusted.

"I manage, somehow" Kiba said, with a mouthful of pancakes. Hana still looked disgusted. Kiba looked guilty "…It hasn't been that bad since I moved in with you, has it?" Kiba said, feeling horrible at the idea of being a burden to his older sister. Hana mirrored his guilty look.

"Of course you haven't been any trouble; it's great for me, actually. I can take a bad day of work out on you. I'm much less tense now that you're here for me to bully." Kiba smiled; he wasn't a burden.

Kiba had moved in with his sister a little before his birthday. His father had been offered a job in a different state but Kiba couldn't part with his friends during their last year together. The teen had pleaded that he would be eighteen soon and would be perfectly able to live by himself in an apartment; his parents however, didn't agree. That's where Hana came in. She had always liked Kiba the most out of her family, he was different. He'd always voice his opinion; he was always wilder and more free-spirited then the rest of her mild-mannered family. And, in all honesty, her heart sank a little bit when she thought of Kiba being unable to party through senior year with his friends. It was her responsibility as his sibling. Their parents, having more faith in their twenty-five year old daughter then their almost eighteen year old son, considered this a reasonable proposition. So, his sister, with some financial help from her parents, was able to get a one-year lease on a house in the same district as Kiba's school. While it was much more of a commute for Hana, considering that she worked in the city, but she decided that it was worth the effort if her little brother could stay with his friends. She always had a soft spot for him, anyway.

The two continued to eat, Kiba finishing another round about the time Hana finished her first. "So, any plans for the last day of the summer?" Hana asked, trying to start a conversation.

"I don't know", Kiba started. "I'll probably just head downtown and see if I run into anyone from school". Kiba poked at the last bit of food he still had on his plate with his fork. A second later, he looked back up at his sister, as if he remembered something. "Can I take your car?" he asked, hopefully

Hana looked at him with the expression that one had when trying to explain something simple to a very young child. "Kiba, A, you were late with it last time, and B, I have to go to work."

Kiba gave her an agitated look. "Since when do you work on Saturdays?" he said.

"Since the rest of the lazy-ass staff writers decided that they didn't feel like pulling their weight."

Hana had a job as a head staff writer for a new, but growing sitcom called _Just Friends. _Kiba could vaguely remember some of his female friends talking about it, even though he had paid little attention to it himself. "I swear, if I didn't go to work we'd get thrown off the air", she testily. Kiba was slightly taken aback by this small outburst. "That means I can't take the car, right?", he asked rather stupidly. Hana threw her napkin at him. "I'm going to start making you pay for gas. You won't be so eager to run around with my car then." she said. "How am I supposed to-" he was cut off mid-sentence. "Get a job" she replied. "Where am I supposed to find-" "The newspaper" she said simply. Hana tossed today's paper to him. Kiba unfolded the roll and started shifting through papers. "Erm… I mean, yeah, I knew you could look in here. Its just I'm, well, not totally sure 'where' in here."

Hana sighed as she walked over to where Kiba was sitting. She scanned the mess of papers before her brother and, almost immediately, found what she was looking for. She pulled up the job listings and handed it to her brother. "Life's just around the corner, little bro. Get ready." Kiba scoffed, but began to look over his career choices all the same. Hana was clearing the dishes when she spotted an ad over Kiba's shoulder. "That one looks pretty good" Hana said, pointing to a smaller advertisement toward the bottom of the page." "Its for a restaurant downtown", she said "Looking for additional waitering staff for the weekend rush… no specific skill required, $7.50 and hour plus tips; Eighteen or older." Kiba became slightly uncomfortable as Hana gave him an 'I dare you to find a more perfect job' stare. "Yeah, well, its Saturday **and** Sunday. I'm starting school you know; don't you think I need time to study?" Kiba said defensively. "Oh please, you wouldn't study on the weekends anyway."

Actually, that was less then true. Hana knew that Kiba was a smart kid. He had always worked hard to maintain good grades; particularly last year. But most people wouldn't guess that about Kiba. His sister had a pretty good idea of who he really was, though. _"Despite his cover as 'typical-guy slacker'" _she thought with a chuckle. "You we're saying you we're going to go downtown, weren't you? Well you can check it out while your there." She said. "Yeah, alright. I guess it wouldn't be bad to have some pocket money." He thought aloud. "Your not doing for pocket money, remember? You're doing it to pay for gas; though I suppose that would leave you with some left." She added as an afterthought.

"I better get to work", Hana said with a touch of disappointment in her voice.

"Alright. I'll go check out this job, I guess" He turned to the door when he was stopped by his sister.

"Take that dog with you, I'm not letting you leave that mutt alone in my apartment" Hana warned him before she left.

Kiba laughed. "Sure thing, sis. Come on, Akamaru" Kiba said, walking out the door. Akamaru caught up with him, contently wagging his tail, and Kiba closed the door; leaving the house empty.


	2. Business and Pleasure

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Not one bit. Though, if I invested in the manga, would I have to write these anymore?**

**A/N: Yay, third chapter! **

**Make sure you read and review, even though most of this chapter **

**Was written when I was asleep… No! No! don't hit backspace! Read it! Its really ok!**

May I Take Your Order?

_Chapter Three:_

_Waiting on You_

The girl was certainly beautiful; Short cut lavender hair, pale, almost glowing, skin and radiant white eyes. She had a petite figure. She was short; her head would probably come to Kiba's neck. And Kiba was just fine with that; he sort of had a thing for short girls. He didn't recognize her, so he doubted she was from school. He wondered for a brief moment how cliché it would be if he made a move on her while he was working; soon after, he decided he didn't care. He was single, she was cute, so he should go for it.

Just then, Kiba fumbled with the glasses he was holding, spilling a bit on his hand. That small splash woke Kiba from his thoughts of the girl at his table. _"How long have I been standing here?" _he wondered. _"Probably wouldn't be too impressive if I spent the first ten minutes of my job drooling over a customer" _he mentally scolded himself. He walked over to the table. "Here's your drinks" he said, placing the glasses in front of her. "Th-thank you" the girl stuttered. She picked up a pack of sweetener from a small jar on the table, but dropped it onto the floor. Kiba picked it up and handed it to her. "Dropped your name tag" he said grinning. He handed her the packet labeled 'Sugar'. She blushed furiously. _"That's adorable" _he thought to himself. "Th-thanks...um" "Kiba" he finished for her. "T-that's a nice name" she said, rather quietly. "You like it?" he said "You should hear my phone number. I bet you'd like that too" he said with a sly smile. She blushed again; even more then last time.

"Your still such a flirt, Kiba" said a voice, very different form what he was expecting. "What? No 'welcome back'?" Kiba was puzzled. The voice was female, but not the female he had been, well, hitting on. Then he remembered something. The order: two ice teas, therefore two people. He turned toward the voice. Familiar blue eyes, familiar long blond hair, familiar knowing smirk; he knew who this was. "Ino?" he questioned. "It's about time" the girl replied. "Really, Kiba, I'm gone a whole summer and only now you say 'hi' to me? Tsk, tsk. I don't know why I keep you around" she smirked.

Ino was one of Kiba's childhood friends. She grew up across the street form him; back when Kiba lived with his parents. They had always had a kind of rivalry since they were little. The few times their families got together, the two always played a 'who has the last laugh' game. They'd play nasty tricks on each other; switching salt for sugar, adding spices to meals, locking one another out of the house or in closet doors; it was an ongoing feud between the young kids, but it didn't last long. At the beginning of middle school they called a truce; simply feeling that, as teenagers, they were too mature to continue these pranks. Well, Ino was. This ceasefire brought a peace between the two, which led to small things like lab partnership, and knowing each others locker code. They were subconsciously became friends with each other. By the end of seventh grade Kiba's friends were Ino's friends and Ino's friends were Kiba's friends. Needless to say, the two were the two became close. It was in junior year that Kiba made the mistake of asking Ino out. The girl had hesitantly agreed and they dated for a brief period. Awkward was and understatement; the two of them couldn't shake the feeling of them dating being a joke. Even when they tried to be romantic it was laughable. Almost every time Kiba tried to kiss her, she would giggle before he could make contact. Luckily, Ino had the sense to break it off with Kiba before they damaged their friendship. All things considered, they left on good terms.

It was only recently that Ino's family had taken to traveling. Her parents were suddenly 'see the world' people, so they were traveling often, almost every vacation Ino had. These frequent trips were doing horrors to the poor girl's social life and she prayed the mid-life crisis would end soon.

"So how was _Francé_" Kiba said in a less-then French accent. "It was fine" Ino replied blandly "But I kind of like it here, too. I wish I could hang out with you guys more." She sighed. "It can't be good to go without social activity this long" she began to mumble "I haven't had a boyfriend since you, Kiba"

The teen's ears perked up at the word 'boyfriend'. It seemed to remind him that Ino wasn't alone. His eyes darted toward the end of the table opposite his old friend, making eye contact with the nearly-forgotten girl sitting there. "That reminds me…who's this?" he said; an air of slyness in his voice, "New friend?" he questioned. "Yeah, I guess" Ino replied "She's Neji's sister, Hinata. "Really?" Kiba said, flashing her smile. The shorter girl tilted her head toward the table, another faint blush across her face. "No, Kiba, she not intimidated by your 'charm'. She seems to be nervous around most guys." Ino stated.

Kiba ignored this comment. "Neji…. Neji Hyuuga, that guy you take French with?" Kiba asked dumbly. "Yup" Ino said "She's transferring to Konoha High, so we'll be seeing her around school. I heard about this from Neji so I thought I'd give her a friendly face in the crowd" Kiba stared at Ino, puzzled. He turned his head to both sides as if looking for someone. "It's me you idiot! I'm the friendly face!" Ino near screamed at him; the girl was fuming. "That particular face?" Kiba taunted "Because that's not too friendly" Hinata giggled at this.

Kiba redirected his attention to the other girl. "So why are you changing schools your last year of high school?" Kiba asked. His voice was suddenly a little deeper and more mature sounding. Ino interrupted "I thought you'd guess that one Kiba. Hinata's going into senior year; in other words, turning eighteen. What's a father's worst fear when he has a newly eighteen year old **_daughter_**?" she said, stressing the word 'daughter'. It was all too obvious when Kiba solved Ino's little question. "Her? No way. She wouldn't do that. I've known her all of three minutes and even I can tell _that _wouldn't even cross her mind" Kiba said _"Although it sure crossed mine" _Kiba thought, mentally smirking.

"I agree with you", Ino said while nodding "I don't know why he's worried, but Hinata's dad figures that Neji can keep an eye on her if he puts them in the same school". There was a small silence after that, which Hinata broke with a timid "Um… are you going to take our order?" Ino laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice". Kiba chuckled. "Alright, what'll it be?" "I'll have a Chicken Caesar" Hinata said. "And for you, Ino?" he asked. "I'll have a double burger, I think" she said. "Pig" Kiba coughed. "Shut up" Ino spat, "and get us our food."

Kiba delivered the order to the kitchen chefs, and skimmed the room for any tables that needed waiting on. To his dismay, there were many. The boy breathed out a sigh as he headed for the booth nearest him.

After the table with a cute girl and his best friend, not surprisingly, Kiba found the rest of him tables rather boring. Table after table he'd take the order of some snobby pre-teen or elderly couple who, as nice as they were, _definitely _couldn't hear. But Kiba deiced that the worst part of his job was cleaning up the drink little children often spill. Or more accurately, spill on him. It puzzled him to no end; there is no way that by the age of eight should children be that uncoordinated. Therefore, it is only logical that he concluded the eight-year olds were out to get him.

So one could imagine him being happy when he got to stop by Ino's table again. "Enjoy your food?" he asked. "It was good" Ino said nonchalantly. "Yeah, thank you K-Kiba" Hinata timidly replied. "Great" Kiba said, "Here's the check, Ino".

"Hey, Ino" Kiba said, "And I know this sounds great after handing you a bill but, is there anyway you could pick me up after work? I don't have the car today" "Hmm" Ino thought, "I don't think so, I'm pretty busy" she replied, taunting him. "Oh come on, Ino" Kiba begged. "Kiba!" called the distant voice of Ayame "There's a spill, I need your help". The teen gave a deep exhale "Coming" he said, while trudging toward her voice.

"Alright, Hinata" Ino said while putting some money down on the table. "Let's go". "But you only left a three dollar tip" Hinata said. "Yeah well, its Kiba" Ino said in an explanatory tone "and he called me a pig" she recalled, and took a dollar away from the table. "Alright, I guess" she said, not letting Ino see the five she took out of her pocket and left on the table.

A couple hours later Kiba stood in the restaurant's entry way, relieved his work day had ended. "Thanks again, Kiba" Ayame said. "You really helped me out there; I would have had to do that by myself if it wasn't for you". "It's no big deal" Kiba said. "I got paid, anyway. I'm just not looking forward to the walk home." "I'll see you, Ayame" Kiba said. "Alright, see you next weekend" she said.

The boy walked out of the restaurant and along the sidewalk until he reached the restaurant's back lot. He opened the fence door and stepped inside. It'd be and understatement to say he was envious of the dog. The lucky guy had obviously played himself into exhaustion. _"I will not carry him"_ Kiba thought. "Oi, Akamaru, get up!" The dog shifted a little, but otherwise didn't respond. "Jeez…" Kiba scoffed. "Come on, Akamaru, I swore I wasn't going to carry you." _"I at least I hope I don't have to carry you"_ Kiba thought with a sigh. "But it's not looking good" he mumbled.

"I'll say" said a voice. "That's sort of pathetic, Kiba. Isn't he supposed to be well trained? Or was that you?" Kiba wheeled around, and instantly knew who it was. The hair sort of made it obvious. In some ways, he was really glad to see her. She was a nice person and they were mutual friends but, really only through Ino. And she always acted like they knew each other more then they really did. Not that he didn't like her, or anything, she was just, well, the type of girl where both of her parents were doctors. Come on, no one needs that much cash. "Heya Sakura"

"So trouble with the Dynamic Dou, I'm guessing?" she questioned. "Yeah. This lazy mutt won't move; so I'll have to carry him home." "Not really, you only have to carry him to my car" she said simply. "Why would you giving me a ride?" Kiba said suspiciously. "Can't a friend help a friend out?" Sakura asked, in fake innocents. Kiba quirked a brow. "Actually, I owed Ino a favor." _ "That Ino, crazy girl, but at least she pulls through" _he thought with a smile. "So are we getting this lug in the car or not?" Sakura asked. Kiba chuckled. "I guess so" he said.

The boy basically dragged his dog to the curb were Sakura had parked. He stopped, looked up, looked at her car, and then at her. "Your mom's Porsche? Are you kidding, Sakura?" He asked, in slight shock. "She never said I couldn't take it" she said. "And you never know who you'll run into. I like to make a… good impression." She reasoned. "Still, Sakura, the paint on this car is worth more then some people" He said while examining the car. "Oh give it a rest. It's not like it's a Ferrari." **(A/N: that's my name!)** Kiba got in the passenger seat right before Sakura turned the key. "Great, lets go" she said as she drove off.

A couple minutes in to the trip, Kiba began contemplating why Ino didn't tell him she got him a ride. "So how did Ino tell you to pick me up? Did she call you?" Kiba inquired. "No, I saw her right outside of Ichiraku's, with that Hinata girl. She asked me if I could swing by later and pick you up, and there was no way I could pass up a chance to see you, Kiba." She said in an overly-sincere tone.

"You saw Hinata?" Kiba asked, suddenly more interested. "What did you think of her?" he said, maybe too eagerly. "She was nice" Sakura said. "But I only just met her. I have no idea what she's like, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, I'm sure she's a great person." Kiba said, rather softly. Sakura stared at Kiba, out of the corner of her eye, grinning. Kiba glanced at the girl. "What?" He spat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Its nothing" She said "I'm just imagining the two of you winning 'Konoha High's Hottest Couple' this valentine's day"

"What?!" Kiba said, obviously flustered. "Oh cute, your blushing" she mocked.

"I am not" he said, defiantly. _"Yes I am…" _he thought, embarrassed. "Its ok, Kiba, play your cards right, and maybe you'll catch Hinata's eye while you're here." "What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "We're here" Sakura explained. "This isn't my house" Kiba said, dumbly. "We were never going to your house" Sakura said matter-of-factly. Kiba stared at his abductor. "Then where are we?"

"Sasuke's party"

**A/N: not really a cliffy, I'm just tired.**

**Sorry if there were spelling/grammar errors**

**Please read and review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like.**

**Oh, and also, does the story need more spacing?**


	3. Waiting On You

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto. Not one bit. Though, if I invested in the manga, would I have to write these anymore?**

**A/N: Yay, third chapter! **

**Make sure you read and review, even though most of this chapter **

**Was written when I was asleep… No! No! don't hit backspace! Read it! Its really ok!**

May I Take Your Order?

_Chapter Three:_

_Waiting on You_

The girl was certainly beautiful; Short cut lavender hair, pale, almost glowing, skin and radiant white eyes. She had a petite figure. She was short; her head would probably come to Kiba's neck. And Kiba was just fine with that; he sort of had a thing for short girls. He didn't recognize her, so he doubted she was from school. He wondered for a brief moment how cliché it would be if he made a move on her while he was working; soon after, he decided he didn't care. He was single, she was cute, so he should go for it.

Just then, Kiba fumbled with the glasses he was holding, spilling a bit on his hand. That small splash woke Kiba from his thoughts of the girl at his table. _"How long have I been standing here?" _he wondered. _"Probably wouldn't be too impressive if I spent the first ten minutes of my job drooling over a customer" _he mentally scolded himself. He walked over to the table. "Here's your drinks" he said, placing the glasses in front of her. "Th-thank you" the girl stuttered. She picked up a pack of sweetener from a small jar on the table, but dropped it onto the floor. Kiba picked it up and handed it to her. "Dropped your name tag" he said grinning. He handed her the packet labeled 'Sugar'. She blushed furiously. _"That's adorable" _he thought to himself. "Th-thanks...um" "Kiba" he finished for her. "T-that's a nice name" she said, rather quietly. "You like it?" he said "You should hear my phone number. I bet you'd like that too" he said with a sly smile. She blushed again; even more then last time.

"Your still such a flirt, Kiba" said a voice, very different form what he was expecting. "What? No 'welcome back'?" Kiba was puzzled. The voice was female, but not the female he had been, well, hitting on. Then he remembered something. The order: two ice teas, therefore two people. He turned toward the voice. Familiar blue eyes, familiar long blond hair, familiar knowing smirk; he knew who this was. "Ino?" he questioned. "It's about time" the girl replied. "Really, Kiba, I'm gone a whole summer and only now you say 'hi' to me? Tsk, tsk. I don't know why I keep you around" she smirked.

Ino was one of Kiba's childhood friends. She grew up across the street form him; back when Kiba lived with his parents. They had always had a kind of rivalry since they were little. The few times their families got together, the two always played a 'who has the last laugh' game. They'd play nasty tricks on each other; switching salt for sugar, adding spices to meals, locking one another out of the house or in closet doors; it was an ongoing feud between the young kids, but it didn't last long. At the beginning of middle school they called a truce; simply feeling that, as teenagers, they were too mature to continue these pranks. Well, Ino was. This ceasefire brought a peace between the two, which led to small things like lab partnership, and knowing each others locker code. They were subconsciously became friends with each other. By the end of seventh grade Kiba's friends were Ino's friends and Ino's friends were Kiba's friends. Needless to say, the two were the two became close. It was in junior year that Kiba made the mistake of asking Ino out. The girl had hesitantly agreed and they dated for a brief period. Awkward was and understatement; the two of them couldn't shake the feeling of them dating being a joke. Even when they tried to be romantic it was laughable. Almost every time Kiba tried to kiss her, she would giggle before he could make contact. Luckily, Ino had the sense to break it off with Kiba before they damaged their friendship. All things considered, they left on good terms.

It was only recently that Ino's family had taken to traveling. Her parents were suddenly 'see the world' people, so they were traveling often, almost every vacation Ino had. These frequent trips were doing horrors to the poor girl's social life and she prayed the mid-life crisis would end soon.

"So how was _Francé_" Kiba said in a less-then French accent. "It was fine" Ino replied blandly "But I kind of like it here, too. I wish I could hang out with you guys more." She sighed. "It can't be good to go without social activity this long" she began to mumble "I haven't had a boyfriend since you, Kiba"

The teen's ears perked up at the word 'boyfriend'. It seemed to remind him that Ino wasn't alone. His eyes darted toward the end of the table opposite his old friend, making eye contact with the nearly-forgotten girl sitting there. "That reminds me…who's this?" he said; an air of slyness in his voice, "New friend?" he questioned. "Yeah, I guess" Ino replied "She's Neji's sister, Hinata. "Really?" Kiba said, flashing her smile. The shorter girl tilted her head toward the table, another faint blush across her face. "No, Kiba, she not intimidated by your 'charm'. She seems to be nervous around most guys." Ino stated.

Kiba ignored this comment. "Neji…. Neji Hyuuga, that guy you take French with?" Kiba asked dumbly. "Yup" Ino said "She's transferring to Konoha High, so we'll be seeing her around school. I heard about this from Neji so I thought I'd give her a friendly face in the crowd" Kiba stared at Ino, puzzled. He turned his head to both sides as if looking for someone. "It's me you idiot! I'm the friendly face!" Ino near screamed at him; the girl was fuming. "That particular face?" Kiba taunted "Because that's not too friendly" Hinata giggled at this.

Kiba redirected his attention to the other girl. "So why are you changing schools your last year of high school?" Kiba asked. His voice was suddenly a little deeper and more mature sounding. Ino interrupted "I thought you'd guess that one Kiba. Hinata's going into senior year; in other words, turning eighteen. What's a father's worst fear when he has a newly eighteen year old **_daughter_**?" she said, stressing the word 'daughter'. It was all too obvious when Kiba solved Ino's little question. "Her? No way. She wouldn't do that. I've known her all of three minutes and even I can tell _that _wouldn't even cross her mind" Kiba said _"Although it sure crossed mine" _Kiba thought, mentally smirking.

"I agree with you", Ino said while nodding "I don't know why he's worried, but Hinata's dad figures that Neji can keep an eye on her if he puts them in the same school". There was a small silence after that, which Hinata broke with a timid "Um… are you going to take our order?" Ino laughed. "Yeah, that would be nice". Kiba chuckled. "Alright, what'll it be?" "I'll have a Chicken Caesar" Hinata said. "And for you, Ino?" he asked. "I'll have a double burger, I think" she said. "Pig" Kiba coughed. "Shut up" Ino spat, "and get us our food."

Kiba delivered the order to the kitchen chefs, and skimmed the room for any tables that needed waiting on. To his dismay, there were many. The boy breathed out a sigh as he headed for the booth nearest him.

After the table with a cute girl and his best friend, not surprisingly, Kiba found the rest of him tables rather boring. Table after table he'd take the order of some snobby pre-teen or elderly couple who, as nice as they were, _definitely _couldn't hear. But Kiba deiced that the worst part of his job was cleaning up the drink little children often spill. Or more accurately, spill on him. It puzzled him to no end; there is no way that by the age of eight should children be that uncoordinated. Therefore, it is only logical that he concluded the eight-year olds were out to get him.

So one could imagine him being happy when he got to stop by Ino's table again. "Enjoy your food?" he asked. "It was good" Ino said nonchalantly. "Yeah, thank you K-Kiba" Hinata timidly replied. "Great" Kiba said, "Here's the check, Ino".

"Hey, Ino" Kiba said, "And I know this sounds great after handing you a bill but, is there anyway you could pick me up after work? I don't have the car today" "Hmm" Ino thought, "I don't think so, I'm pretty busy" she replied, taunting him. "Oh come on, Ino" Kiba begged. "Kiba!" called the distant voice of Ayame "There's a spill, I need your help". The teen gave a deep exhale "Coming" he said, while trudging toward her voice.

"Alright, Hinata" Ino said while putting some money down on the table. "Let's go". "But you only left a three dollar tip" Hinata said. "Yeah well, its Kiba" Ino said in an explanatory tone "and he called me a pig" she recalled, and took a dollar away from the table. "Alright, I guess" she said, not letting Ino see the five she took out of her pocket and left on the table.

A couple hours later Kiba stood in the restaurant's entry way, relieved his work day had ended. "Thanks again, Kiba" Ayame said. "You really helped me out there; I would have had to do that by myself if it wasn't for you". "It's no big deal" Kiba said. "I got paid, anyway. I'm just not looking forward to the walk home." "I'll see you, Ayame" Kiba said. "Alright, see you next weekend" she said.

The boy walked out of the restaurant and along the sidewalk until he reached the restaurant's back lot. He opened the fence door and stepped inside. It'd be and understatement to say he was envious of the dog. The lucky guy had obviously played himself into exhaustion. _"I will not carry him"_ Kiba thought. "Oi, Akamaru, get up!" The dog shifted a little, but otherwise didn't respond. "Jeez…" Kiba scoffed. "Come on, Akamaru, I swore I wasn't going to carry you." _"I at least I hope I don't have to carry you"_ Kiba thought with a sigh. "But it's not looking good" he mumbled.

"I'll say" said a voice. "That's sort of pathetic, Kiba. Isn't he supposed to be well trained? Or was that you?" Kiba wheeled around, and instantly knew who it was. The hair sort of made it obvious. In some ways, he was really glad to see her. She was a nice person and they were mutual friends but, really only through Ino. And she always acted like they knew each other more then they really did. Not that he didn't like her, or anything, she was just, well, the type of girl where both of her parents were doctors. Come on, no one needs that much cash. "Heya Sakura"

"So trouble with the Dynamic Dou, I'm guessing?" she questioned. "Yeah. This lazy mutt won't move; so I'll have to carry him home." "Not really, you only have to carry him to my car" she said simply. "Why would you giving me a ride?" Kiba said suspiciously. "Can't a friend help a friend out?" Sakura asked, in fake innocents. Kiba quirked a brow. "Actually, I owed Ino a favor." _ "That Ino, crazy girl, but at least she pulls through" _he thought with a smile. "So are we getting this lug in the car or not?" Sakura asked. Kiba chuckled. "I guess so" he said.

The boy basically dragged his dog to the curb were Sakura had parked. He stopped, looked up, looked at her car, and then at her. "Your mom's Porsche? Are you kidding, Sakura?" He asked, in slight shock. "She never said I couldn't take it" she said. "And you never know who you'll run into. I like to make a… good impression." She reasoned. "Still, Sakura, the paint on this car is worth more then some people" He said while examining the car. "Oh give it a rest. It's not like it's a Ferrari." **(A/N: that's my name!)** Kiba got in the passenger seat right before Sakura turned the key. "Great, lets go" she said as she drove off.

A couple minutes in to the trip, Kiba began contemplating why Ino didn't tell him she got him a ride. "So how did Ino tell you to pick me up? Did she call you?" Kiba inquired. "No, I saw her right outside of Ichiraku's, with that Hinata girl. She asked me if I could swing by later and pick you up, and there was no way I could pass up a chance to see you, Kiba." She said in an overly-sincere tone.

"You saw Hinata?" Kiba asked, suddenly more interested. "What did you think of her?" he said, maybe too eagerly. "She was nice" Sakura said. "But I only just met her. I have no idea what she's like, to tell you the truth."

"Oh, I'm sure she's a great person." Kiba said, rather softly. Sakura stared at Kiba, out of the corner of her eye, grinning. Kiba glanced at the girl. "What?" He spat. "Why are you looking at me like that?" "Its nothing" She said "I'm just imagining the two of you winning 'Konoha High's Hottest Couple' this valentine's day"

"What?!" Kiba said, obviously flustered. "Oh cute, your blushing" she mocked.

"I am not" he said, defiantly. _"Yes I am…" _he thought, embarrassed. "Its ok, Kiba, play your cards right, and maybe you'll catch Hinata's eye while you're here." "What do you mean?" Kiba asked. "We're here" Sakura explained. "This isn't my house" Kiba said, dumbly. "We were never going to your house" Sakura said matter-of-factly. Kiba stared at his abductor. "Then where are we?"

"Sasuke's party"

**A/N: not really a cliffy, I'm just tired.**

**Sorry if there were spelling/grammar errors**

**Please read and review! Tell me what you liked and didn't like.**

**Oh, and also, does the story need more spacing?**


	4. Theiving Blond

**Disclaimer: don't own Naruto**

**A/N: I'm back from the dead! I'm sorry, it took me so long to update, but I'm starting to write more and more often. Anyway, enjoy!"**

_Chapter Four:_

_Thieving Blond_

The pair walked up the Uchihas' long driveway. Kiba stared at the large house in front of him, listening to the music that permeated the night. Sakura bounced toward the door, getting ahead of Kiba, who made no effort to keep up with her. The boy slowly followed the path she had cleared so quickly, listening to Akamaru's dull whine with every 'thump' of music. Kiba looked down with his hands in his pockets, wondering if this was a great idea.

"Are you coming, Kiba?" Sakura said impatiently

"Yeah" he replied affirming.

What reason did he have not to go? It's just what he needed! School was about to start and what better a way then to reunite with his friends? No one really hated him; he was fairly popular, actually. Sasuke had a big back yard; Akamaru could run around there while he danced inside. And it's not as if he was avoiding anyone.

_"It's just the opposite, isn't it?"_ He admitted to his inner self

That was more then true. It was a party for Konoha High. And that was  
_her _high school. It only made sense that she would be there.

_"But she wont be"_ he thought, regretfully

"Uh, how many people do you think will be there?" he said suddenly

"Um, I don't know, form the sounds of it, a lot, why?" she said

"Oh, no reason" he finished, lamely

_"Damn, that didn't help at all" _Kiba thoughtIt really didn't. 'Are the new students coming?' would have been way  
too specific. And there was a possibility that Hinata was the only new  
student, anyway. He saw no reason to go if Hinata wasn't there.

_"This is pathetic. I'm obsessed. How long have I known her? a couple of hours?"_

"Ring the door, Kiba" Sakura said

Kiba pressed the button. The two of them waited as they heard shuffling inside. The dancing stopped momentarily with the sound of a muffled 'I'll get it'. The door opened and Kiba was greeted by a familiar smiling blond.

"Hey, Naruto" Kiba said

"Hey Kiba, long time no see"

Naruto attention shifted, his eyes fixed at the girl in front of him.

"Hey Sakura" Naruto said suavely.

"Hey, Naruto" Sakura said, sounding disappointed "Why did you answer the door? This is Sasuke's house"

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in a while. Come in." he said.

She sidestepped passed Naruto and walked through the entryway. The spacious halls of the Uchiha Manor were filled wall to wall with people. Kiba looked over the sea of people, diligently scanning for a particular girl. Similarly, Sakura peered around the room, clearly looking for Sasuke while Naruto's eyes were fixed on her. The blond a  
looked disappointed, but walked toward Sakura with newfound determination.

"So Sakura, you want to dance?

The girl hesitated. Her eyes shifted from side to side looking  
for a possible excuse. A second later, she saw Kiba as her way out.

"Um, I'm sorry, Naruto. I promised Kiba my first dance."

She motioned to the dance floor. When Kiba didn't respond, Sakura  
grabbed him by the hand and 'led' him onto the dance floor.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." Kiba said sounding exasperated.

The pair fought through a crowed of people get to the dance floor.  
After they made, Sakura relaxed and started swaying to the beat; Kiba  
did the same.

"What was that earlier, Sakura?" the boy questioned.

"What?" asked Sakura.

"Avoiding Naruto" he said simply.

" I- I wasn't avoiding him!" She said.

Kiba quirked a brow. "Yes you were. Poor guy, he's had a crush on you for the longest time." Kiba said sympathetically.

Sakura looked moderately guilty. Kiba figured it would be best if he didn't say anything else. It really wasn't Sakura's fault she didn't like Naruto. In truth, it was probably Naruto that should move on.

"_He's gotten so much taller too. I'm sure he'll find a girl" _Kiba thought.

"So what about you?"

Kiba realized he was still dancing with Sakura. He snapped back into reality and answered.

"What about me?" he asked.

"Not you, Hinata. So you like her, are you going to ask her out?" She questioned.

"Who says I like Hinata!" Kiba said slightly worried.

Sakura smirked. "Ino said you hit on her, then you blushed when I mentioned her in the car, earlier." She said matter-of-factly.

The song ended, only to be replaced by one with a slower beat. Sakura put her hands around Kiba's shoulders, but Kiba backed away.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Kiba's eyes shifted from side-to-side. "N-nothing but-"

"Jeez, Kiba, its just a slow dance" but then Sakura gave another infamous smirk. "Oh I see. You don't want Hinata to see you dancing with me."

"That's not it!" Kiba interjected

"Then dance." she said.

"Fine" he mumbled. He put his hands on her waist; but he did so nervously.  
He occasionally glanced around the room and he swore he was trebling  
slightly. Maybe it would be a good thing if Hinata wasn't here.

_"I sort of hope she is, though. I didn't get a chance to really talk to her at the restaurant. And I'd sure like to dance with her." _

"It's ok, Kiba. It will all work out" Sakura said calmly.

Kiba looked at her. "What will work out?"

"You and Hinata. It _will_ happen. I've never seen you so worked up over a girl; there's no way it won't work out" She said with a smile.

Kiba was a little embarrassed. "… Thanks Sakura"

The song ended, and the two stepped apart. A fast-paced song took place the slow one. But in another corner of the room…

Hinata slumped onto the couch. The girl was flustered. The constant pulsing beat was getting irritating, it had been near impossible for her to move from the dance floor to the edge of the room because of the crowd. Her feet felt sore, she was out of breath and her cheeks were starting to flush from the heat. She eased into the couch cushions with a moan. "Dancing is… hard".

She did perk up, though, when she saw her friend carrying a much desired drink.

"Thought you might want a soda" Ino said

"Thanks. I did" she chuckled.

She handed her the drink as Hinata made room for her. Ino joined her on the couch, emitting a sigh similar to Hinata's from just a moment ago. "Having fun?" she questioned.

"Yeah… of course I'm having fun" Hinata said.

"What's wrong? Why'd you sit down? Ino said curiously.

"Nothing's wrong. I was just tired, well, actually, it turned to a slow song and everyone started coupling up. There were a few more guys then girls so I- I just sat down" She finished hesitantly.

"Oh Hinata" Ino exclaimed. "Come on. Why wouldn't you dance with a guy? You know you're gorgeous, so what's with this no-confidence thing?"

Hinata turned her head away slightly.

"It's ok" Ino said comfortingly. "We'll get you a boyfriend. It shouldn't be hard; there are plenty of guys staring. And it will be good for you."

Hinata gaze stayed the same.

"Jeez, Hinata. You don't seem very exited about getting a boyfriend."

She looked up at her. "I am, I guess. I just… but, who?" she said

"Anyone, Hinata. That's the point!" Ino huffed. "There're plenty of guys who would **love **to have you as a girlfriend, but you're not even _willing_ to have a boyfriend."

Hinata's attention was directly at Ino, but she seemed a little upset. "I- I just-"

Ino's tone became a little more regretful. "I'm, sorry. I don't mean to yell. I just haven't had a boyfriend for a while." Any part of her that was sad clearly went away because her voice resumed its usual bubbly-ness. "You know what I mean, though. There are guys that would drop dead for you"

"That's really sweet, Ino. And I guess your right. A boyfriend would be… nice." Hinata said a little reluctantly, but smiling none the less.

Ino gave a small sigh. She was glad her little outburst wasn't anymore damaging then it was.

"I mean it though. You need a boyfriend and I don't care how strict your dad is. Your too pretty to not have one." Then, as an idea flashed through her mind, Ino declared "We're doing it tonight. Go ahead, I've introduced to plenty of guys tonight. Pick one, and I'll work my magic to get you two together" she said with a wide grin.

Hinata face was positively red. "Ino, that's a bit compulsive, don't you think? I mean I haven't gotten a chance to know-"

"I'll have none of that, Hinata. Not this time." Ino commanded. "Lets role through your options. Shikamaru is cute, he'd probably work for you. But he's no Sasuke. Or Gaara, for that matter. Maybe I could hook you up with him."

"What do you think, Hinata?"

"Umm" The girl said hesitantly. "They all seemed nice. But, well… there's Kiba, too"

Ino frowned slightly. "Kiba is kind of a player, Hinata. Not really your type. I don't think he'd be a good place to start."

Hinata looked down, she was obviously disappointed. "I don't think that Kiba would be bad" she said, under her breath.

Ino didn't hear her. "I know who would be **_perfect _**for you! Come on, let me go introduce you" she said enthusiastically.

"Alright" Hinata said, wondering if it really mattered that she agreed.

The two girls fought through the crowds to the back end of the house that lead to the backyard. A substantial group of people had left the dance floor, and occupied the many benches of the Uchiha's patio; most likely to escape the house's heat.

"Kiba!"

The brown-haired boy snapped into attention.

"What, Sakura?" he asked, somewhat annoyed.

"You were spacing out. _Again._ Listen, Kiba and listen good. You have to ask this girl out. You want to ask her out so bad that it's actually hurting _me_!" Sakura said in rage.

"It's too soon" he said simply. "I haven't known her all that long; it would be weird"

Sakura stared at him. "It would really be best for you, Kiba. I think it would make you happy"

He sighed in defeat. "Honestly, it would. Maybe I should go and-" but then he noticed Ino coming toward them. She seemed to have been coming from the backyard. "Oh well" Kiba said in mock-disappointment "Guess I'll have to put if off"

He and Sakura walked up to meet Ino half way.

"Hey you two, how you been?" Ino said "I haven't seen you guys this whole time.

"Yeah well it's a big house." Sakura said.

"We've been dancing most of time, but where have you been?" Kiba asked

"Just outside, cooling off" she replied.

"Oh doesn't that sound nice, Kiba? After all that dancing?" Sakura asked, begging.

"Sure, lets head outside for a little while. I could use a cooling off"

Ino smirked. She thought that maybe her two friends were hooking up. They _had_ spent the whole night dancing, right? Cooling off would be the opposite of what they were about to do. Or at least she thought, but she thought wrong.

"Alright you two" she said, still grinning like an idiot. "I guess I'll have to go find, Shikamaru so I'm not alone."

She set off in the opposite direction of Kiba and Sakura. It didn't take the pair that long to reach the back of the house. Sakura opened the door to the back of the yard and Kiba stepped through, but almost fell back because of what he saw.

Sure, it was a little distant, but he could make out the figures clearly. That what his Hinata. Her short lavender hair and beautiful stood out clearly in the evening, but even more clearly was the blond hair, about a foot above her. Both of them leaning against the wall, normally seeming like no big deal. But they were alone, and she was blushing. It looked like he was going to grab her hand.

By this time, Sakura had also stepped though the door, and taken in the sight. "Oh God, Kiba… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, let's go. I'll take you home." Sakura said with great sympathy.

Kiba's mind was racing. But predominate among his many thoughts was a name that made him angrier then any. _"Naruto" _he thought with distaste.

Sakura was pulling him through the house, out into the driveway and finally to her car. She quickly dug her hand into her purse, rummaged through various makeup kits and loose change, trying to find her keys. When she finally found them, she dropped them onto the pavement. Kiba, still in somewhat of a daze, bent down to pick them up, and then handed them too her. Instead of grabbing the keys she took hold of his hands, forcing him to look at her.

"Kiba, I still believe what I said. It will work out. I've never seen you so worked up over a girl… it has to happen!" She said forcefully.

Kiba looked up toward the sky. The moon was out, now. It seemed to captivate him. He redirected his attention toward Sakura.

"You're right" he said quietly. "Now it's interesting"

**A/N: But is he really that confidant? Did something happen between Naruto and Hinata?**

**Read and review! I'm not kidding, I will write so much more and so much faster if I get some more reviews.**

**Please. If you bothered to read it, maybe you would write a tiny review, just a small one. I'd just like your feedback.**

**I'll have more after the holidays!**

**ferrariest**


	5. Fortunate Coincidences

Disclaimer: No one expected Naruto to be mine.

A/N: I'm back! Can you believe it? I'm sorry I left you guys for so long. My apology is this chapter which is –wait for it- twice as long as the others. I swear I'll be faster; I guess I was just upset with the review turn-out, but it does seem like there are at least a few people who really want to read my story. I'll try and post the chapter six next week, but you have to review D

May I Take Your Order?

_Chapter Five: _

_Fortunate Coincidences_

The drive home was miserable. Neither of them had spoken a word since they got into the car; Sakura out of kindness, but Kiba because he was still dumbfounded. She pulled up at the end of the driveway and parked the car.

"We're here" she said, almost whispering.

"…yeah" Kiba replied, barley audible. He opened the door and dragged himself out of the car. Closing the door, he raised his hand slightly, not really caring if this constituted as a 'goodbye' for his friend. Then, before Sakura could pull out of the driveway Kiba slammed his hands against car and looked at her through the open window.

"I just didn't think it would be a race!" he exclaimed. "asking her out, I mean…" Sakura frowned and looked at Kiba with sympathetic eyes. "She was just so innocent; I hadn't even thought about her going out with someone else!" His head hung down, causing his hair to fall in front of his eyes. "The only problem was supposed to be when _I_ asked _her_ out.

He looked at Sakura like a small child, waiting for an answer. "Shh, Kiba: I know, I thought so, too, but you need to go inside and get some rest. You have school tomorrow" she said in a motherly tone.

"Alright" he said as he turned toward his house. Over his shoulder he saw Sakura's car drive away and only when he couldn't see her taillights anymore did he walk up his dark driveway to his house.

It was so dark he near tipped over a basketball he had left in the front yard the previous day. "Damn it" he cursed as he stumbled toward the door. He gripped the knob and gave it a twist while pushing the door forward. The room was completely dark expect for sources of light. Once was the T.V, which illuminated Hana's face who was lying on the couch. The other was Hana's laptop, sitting on the table behind her with, as usual, an unfinished document on the screen. _"This is laughable" _thought Kiba. _"Typical Hana. She has a script due in two days, but she's watching T.V" _Ironic as it was, she was supposed to be the role model. Kiba would have found it funnier had he been in a better mood.

"Hey Kiba" she said automatically. "You're home late" She finished.

"Yeah… party" he said simply.

Hana quirked a brow. "A 'let's start school' party? You nerds." Kiba gave a single chuckle. "What's wrong with you? She inquired. "You seem so depressed."

Kiba faked a grin. "Ha. No I'm fine" he lied "I'm just thinking about you. You have a script due tomorrow" he added, tauntingly.

Ha yourself. I'm finished. Just need to come up with the name for a character we're introducing next season. Unlike you. You just start school tomorrow" she said mockingly. She turned her head back to the T.V. Kiba fell onto the couch next to her, throwing his arm around her in exaggerating sibling love. Probably so she wouldn't notice his miserable mood.

Hana changed her attention back to Kiba. "Actually, you remind me. I did something kind of cool today, with me script, I mean. See we're introducing two new characters into the show. A couple. One of them I haven't named yet, but I named the boy after you! I know you don't like my show because you think it's girly, but isn't that cool?"

"You named a character after me? He asked, blank faced.

"You could sound a little happier… it wasn't too easy" Hana snapped

Kiba was a little shocked _"Crap! Now she's mad at me." _ He thought, worried.

"No, no" he amended "it's really cool. Probably the closest I'll ever get to being on T.V, too.

"Yeah" Hana yawned "Now I just need to think of 'your' girlfriend's name" Hana glanced at the clock. "But, maybe I should sleep on it"

She got up from the couch and walked down the hallway. When she was halfway there she yelled "Kiba, could you turn off my computer before you go to bed?"

"Sure" he shouted in response. The tired teen walked over to the table where Hana had left her laptop. He looked at the document on the screen. The top of the first page read 'Final Draft: Just Friends, Episode 17'. He scrolled down, half reading the script. On the last page he noticed Hana had added a footnote. 'Potential Names for Kiba's Girlfriend' ; there was nothing under the list.

Then, maybe it was because _that _happened, but Kiba got an idea. Hana had left her email open on a different browser –with an email already addressed to the producer of her show. He did something he shouldn't have. He typed 'Hinata' under her suggestions list. He sent the email. But is it really his fault? The poor guy. He had just fallen head over heels in, well, as close as he had ever come to love. Then he had his hear ripped out. It was also very late, and he was more tired than he let on. So tired, that he barley remembered doing it in the morning…

---

It was early when his alarm sounded the following day. Needless to say, he was as reluctant to wake up as ever. "Kiba! Get up" Hana yelled from the kitchen. He knew this would be his last call if he was going to catch a ride with Hana. He crawled our of bed, unwillingly, thinking _"I had forgotten there **was** a six a.m."_He walked, slowly, to his bathroom where he went through his usual ritual; finding his toothpaste, forgetting to shave and getting into the shower before the water had warmed.

His sibling was waiting for him by the front door when Kiba was getting dressed. "I'm almost ready, Hana" he shouted from his room, hoping his sister wouldn't leave without him. A couple of minutes later, he met her by the front door; his hair still wet from the shower.

"Alright, lts go" Hana said. They opened the door an walked down the driveway. Kiba was about to unlock the car, but Hana came up from behind him and snatched the keys out of his hand.

"No way, Kiba. My car, I'm driving"

"Great" Kiba said sarcastically "My first day of senior year and my big sis is dropping me off".

"_I'm sure that will be really impressive"_ he thought, a little bitter.

He walked around to the other side, opened the door, and got in the car. "The first of many days…" he sighed.

"Oh shut up" Hana said "I started working in early August. It's the beginning of the year, it wont be hard" she added, somewhat sympathetically.

"I guess your right" he admitted.

She backed out of the driveway and drove up the street. "That reminds me, what courses are you taking?" his sister inquired.

This had been a complex issue for Kiba. It had also been a deal-maker in letting him stay in Konoha. Kiba's parents were, well, wealthy enough; being able to send him to a prep school Konoha High and all. He was torn between two powerful forces: one being his desire to have fun during his last year with his friends, and the other being his parent's high hopes for him to succeed.

"'_High hopes'" _Kiba thought _"That's a bit of a stretch"_

'Expectations' was more accurate. Kiba was sure that if he didn't maintain high grades in enough AP classes, there want a chance his parents would let him stay in Konoha.

"Too many" he answered "Mom and Dad are just trying to get me to move away with them" he groaned. He rolled down the window and moved his arm out to feel the wind on his hand.

"Aww poor Kiba" Hana consoled "can you drop any of them?"

"Not without Mom's permission. They have copies of my report card sent to their house"

"Really?" Hana said in disbelief "That's a little much even for Mom and Dad" she said, a little skeptically

"I think I have my course schedule with me" Kiba said, digging through his pocket. "You look at what there're making me do!" he said, offering her the unwanted piece of paper.

"Great, this is where I get to offer sisterly advice" she said proudly. Kiba didn't look too enthused. She unfolded the piece of paper. "Let's see what classes we have in common…"

Kiba gave her a confused look "Do you really think you had the same teachers I have? Your so much older than-

Hana shot him a death glare, and closed the window before he could move his arm out. "Ow!" Kiba yelped, as the window closed on him. He awkwardly tried to open the window with his opposite hand. "…bitch" he mumbled.

He was really pushing it.

"As I was saying" Hana said coolly "Let's compare teachers". She gave the list a 'once over', then looked at Kiba. "AP art. That's impressive, Kiba. I was never good enough for something like that, but I heard your teacher, Professor Kurenei, is amazing" She tapped the list with her finger. "Oh yeah, I remember AP bio. But we didn't have this 'Professor Anko. We had a creep named Orochimaru."

Kiba had a vague memory of seeing a tall, pale, eerie teacher when visiting Konoha High back when his sister was a teenager. "Oh… yeah" he said, simply.

"And it looks like you're keeping up with your Italian. The language of love" she mocked. "I don't really remember your teacher. The Italian program was just introduced when I was in high school"

"_Mock me all you want" _Kiba thought _"that language sounds damn romantic"_ He recalled the various times his flawless Italian accent had gotten him a date.

"And calculus with Iruka" Hana continued "He was nice an all, but always a little boring. And AP Gov. with Jiraiya. He was always sort of a perv, but you're a boy, so you'll be fine."

She folded the paper and handed it to him.

"Is that it? I thought you were taking an English class?" Hana asked

It took Kiba a while to respond. He hadn't slept well the previous night. "Oh yeah; I need to make a last-minute sign up for 'Creative Fiction'.

Hana looked at him, appearing confused. "Creative Fiction? You must be kidding. Professor Kakashi teaches that class. I can't think o anyone that passed that class, in my year. It's great that you're looking into writing, Kiba, but…"

"You know" he said, cutting her off "he used to be a college professor. He's really well known. I bet it would look great on college applications"

She sighed. "Yeah, I'm sure it would…" she said, conceding. "Anyway, we're here" Kiba proceeded to open the door and step out, but Hana grabbed him by his hood and pulled him into her arm. "Aww, my Kiba growing up" she said with an affectionate ruffle of his hair.

"Ah, Hana, enough!" Kiba cried from his headlock.

"Alright, fine." She pouted. "Go off and be a teenager"

He lazily left the car in no real hurry; he wasn't particularly  
looking forward to the day ahead of him. Ever year he thought the same  
thing. Every year he thought the same thing. The first day of school was more boring then any other day. The year always started with a long assembly, where the teachers gave syllabuses orally - they didn't believe in wasting trees.

But it's not like Konoha Prep was all that bad. He loved that it was an out-door campus and he loved the small class sizes. It had been a little routine, though. But he couldn't thing of anything wrong with that.

_"I guess it's not too bad here." _ Kiba thought, appreciatively. Unfortunately, just as he had felt some satisfaction in his life, he saw a figure that made him feel completely different.

"_Hinata…"_

He immediately went into mental disarray Flashes of the previous night continually flashed through his head. He was utterly confused. He didn't know for sure what the _exact_ effects of last night were on his, well, Hinata. He had fled the sight as quilckly as he could have; seeing them so close scared him; he didn't want to know if they would get closer. His stomach dropped, he was nervous. Genuinely nervous. He had been so lucky to be able to forget this for a couple of hours.

"Kiba!" she called. Bazaar Kiba thought. The voice wasn't the figure in front of him, who was causing him so much grief. Instead the voice was behind him. He felt a small hand on the back of his shoulder and turned his head.

"Oh. Hi Sakura" Kiba said, a little relieved.

"Hey Kiba" she said, her voice almost cautious. She clearly remembered the effect last night had on him. "Let's go to assembly early. We can get a seat in the back and… talk."

He could tell she was sincerely sorry for him. Honestly, he would have rather had Ino be the one to talk to him. But, Sakura seemed to really care and she had been there when it happened. It didn't strike him that he hadn't moved since noticing Hinata.

"Stop looking at her!" Sakura said forcefully "It's depressing…"

"Sorry" he mumbled.'

She walked him to the other side of campus, where the assembly hall was. They did as she said and took a seat in the very back. For a while the conversation between them was minimal, but eventually, as the other students started piling in and the teacher's speeches began, Sakura got more specific.

"So… you been thinking about her?" she whispered hesitantly.

"Of course." He replied in monotone. "How can I not?"

"I feel so bad. I've have never seen you so exited over a girl. And to have Naruto get to him first-"

"I am aware of why I am angry, Sakura!" Kiba barked. She was about to defend her self, but found it unnecessary when a near-by teacher shushed him.

The two of them were quite for awhile, but neither of them really listened to the teacher's syllabuses.

After an hour or so, Sakura's head perked up; clearly noticing something. She inched her head closer to Kiba, and said quietly "Kiba, I'm sorry. I know I'm not very good at this and I know you'd rather talk to Ino, but isn't this a good sign?" She directed Kiba's attention to their right, pointing out Hinata sitting in between Ino and Tenten, the two of them chatting over Hinata, who seemed to, at least, be trying to pay attention. Next, Sakura pointed to their left, showing that Naruto was sitting behind Sasuke, trying to get his attention. But more importantly, Hinata and Naruto were on opposite sides of a very large room. "Look, they're not sitting together. Wouldn't you expect a new couple to at least sit together?"

Kiba glance shifted between the two people again and again. What Sakura said made sense, but he couldn't quite shake the feeling that they were together.

"_But… I want to believe Sakura's right!" _

"Yeah. I think it's a good sign. But what if she's bragging to the other girls about him?" he asked.

"That's a little paranoid, Kiba, are you going to be alright?"

He gave a heavy sigh. "Yeah. I guess so." He said. "But I can't get over it. Not yet. I'm not giving up." He said with determination

"That's my boy" she said, with a playful nudge to his chin.

The majority of the teachers had already given their presentations by now. After glancing at a neighbor's program, Kiba noticed the only class left to present was his most anticipated. Creative Fiction. What struck him as strange was that the designated teacher didn't come up to the podium. Instead, a not quite middle aged, female with short blond hair came up to speak.

"Thank you Professor Anko" who was the last teacher to speak "Welcome back students, to Konoha High. I will be your new principal, Professor Tsundade."

There was a murmur amongst the crowd of teenagers. Aside from the freshmen, the entire school had grown used to their former principal. Though he was an old man, he managed to keep order within the school, but was never regarded as a disciplinarian.

She cleared her throat. "But unfortunately, we seem to be running out of time; which means we will not be able to hear Professor Kakashi's Creative Fiction syllabus." She said in her commanding voice.

"That's fine" Kakashi replied from his chair, coolly. "I'll just take my class outside and explain my syllabus there. By the big Oak tree, outside my classroom, if you don't mind."

"Did everyone hear that?" she spoke into the microphone. "You're all dismissed with the exception of Kakashi's Creative Fiction class. See you all tomorrow."

The hubbub caused by the student's mass exodus was deafening. It seemed Kiba's peers shared the idea that the first day of school was the most boring. No one had really honestly listened to their syllabuses. If they couldn't even grab the students attention before the actual work had started, how did they expect the rest of the year to go? It was such a stupid formality.

"_But I guess that makes Kakashi's class different."_ He half wondered.

Considering that he hadn't really been let out yet, he saw no real reason to rush out of the building. Surprisingly, there were a few other people who hadn't left yet. One was a tall girl, with dirty blond hair who went by Temari. Another was a slightly shorter boy, with fiery red hair, but unusually pale skin. Gaara was him name.

"_I'm pretty sure they're siblings. They sure don't look alike, though" _he thought.

He noticed two more people still loitering in the room like himself; one unmistakably Hinata, who was closer to the exit. And a brown haired boy named Shikamaru; the school's genius since freshmen year. Ironically enough, he has no work ethic. That is why Kiba was so surprised when Shikamaru approached him.

"Hey Kiba, its been a while, hasn't it." Shikamaru said

"Guess so" Kiba replied, almost bored.

"So Sakura told me you got a job; weekends only. My dad wants me to get one, too. Its bothersome, I know, but no real way to refuse, is there?"

"_Stop beating around the bush." _ He thought with a sigh.

"Do you think Ichiraku's would higher me, too?" The other boy asked, sounding defeated.

"Oh. You work with me?" Kiba said, blankly. "Yeah, that could be cool. I'm sure they'd higher you. Especially if they let me work for them" Kiba dug his hands into his pockets. "I actually think I have contact info right here" he said, handing Shikamaru the very same paper Kiba used yesterday.

"Perfect." Shikamaru said. "Thanks Kiba"

"No problem" he replied.

The pair started heading toward the door because, while it didn't seem like it, they sorta had a class to go to.

"_I don't like how that sounds." _ He grumbled mentally.

Being a good walk away from the English building, Kiba tuned out all the things around him until he reached his destination. Rather, he tried to. See, Hinata was a couple yards in front of her. Kiba figured that, while she was close enough to see, Hinata probably couldn't hear him. Maybe it was just all the emotional trauma she had caused the teen, but Kiba was beginning to feel like a stalker.

The two boys were the last to arrive at the old oak by the English building. Professor Kakashi was sitting against the trunk of the tree, and the rest of the students were sitting in a circle. The other teens joined the circle. Kakashi was the first to speak.

"This is the whole class then? Alright." He said, seemingly unimpressed. Kakashi eyed the group, as if looking for something, only to break the awkward pause with "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, but… I don't really like any of you."

Obviously, the students were, at least, a little shocked.

"Anyway" the professor continued "Let's hear your names."

Temari was the courageous soul to first speak to this…unique professor.

"Uh… Temari"

"Gaara"

"Kiba"

"Shikamaru"

"…Hinata"

There was another small silence. "Good" the teacher replied. "So you're all here for my syllabus. Hmm. Come to think of it, I don't really have one. Oh well."

Another pause.

"Is that it?!" Temari said, outraged. The rest of the circles' eyes fell on her, but, anticlimactically, it didn't seem like she had much else to say.

"Well, not exactly. That's not quite it." Kakashi said calmly. "I think you'll have a test tomorrow."

"You think?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Well, no. I know we have a test. I just don't know what its on."

"You don't know what its on? Don't you have to make the test?" Gaara said skeptically

"Who said anything about making a test? I suggests studying, by the way."

"What should we study?!" the entire class chorused.

"Fiction, I suppose." Kakashi replied. "And if your not creative, learn to be"

"Ok that's enough." Temari stated. "We'll study. See ya, teach." And with that, Gaara and Temari left. Shikamaru soon followed.

Kakashi pulled out a small red book and started reading it, totally ignoring the two remaining students. The only attention he gave them was a brief glance over his book and a slow "Uh. Dismissed"

Hinata stood up and started walking toward the direction of the senior parking lot. Kiba promptly followed. Objectively, they got off to a good start. Especially for new acquaintances; so it shouldn't be awkward. In fact, it probably wasn't too awkward, but due to her nervousness, Kiba thought it was.

"Soo… What are you gunna do now, Hinata?" Kiba started, lamely.

"I don't know... probably just go home and study I guess."

"_Great! She doesn't have a date!" _he mentally rejoiced. _"But it is Monday night… can it still be a good sign? I have to find out more"_

"Um… did you hear me, Kiba?" She questioned timidly.

"Uh, no" he said, slightly embarrassed.

"I asked if your going to Neji's party." She said

"Uh, no. I didn't know he was having one." He dumbly said.

"I think he's trying to out-do Sasuke." She timidly added "It's a little silly"

"_Shoot. I'm not finding anything out. And I think that's Neji's car coming to pick Hinata up"_

"So its going to be hard studying for Kakashi's test, isn't it?" she said, Kiba barley listening.

"_That's it!" _he thought

"Study at my house" he said, like he was in a trance.

"What?" she said, a little confused.

"You can study at my house! You know, so you can concentrate. I'm sure Neji has the address." He was really exited. He couldn't hide it either. Lucky for him Hinata thought it was cute.

"Uh, alright. Sounds good, actually. Then-"

"It's a date" he cut, beaming a cocky smirk.

She blushed and quickly turned to her car.


End file.
